


Kiss of Fatalism

by Hyndara71



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyndara71/pseuds/Hyndara71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EpisodeTAG 2.20 Kiss of the Muse. My take on how Nick felt/changed when Chloe kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Fatalism

Disclaimer: Grimm is property of NBC, Universal, GK-productions, Hazy Mills Production and many more. Mine is nothing, only the idea

A/N: Again an episodeTAG, and this won't be the last one for 2.20 Kiss of the Muse I swear to you. There are so many possibilities to play with all the offscreen-time when Nick was gone. But first … the kiss.

 

"Then … why don't you tell me?“ Nick asked.  
Why he felt the way he did? Why he'd come here? Not only to show her the picture Anton had painted before he shoot her boyfriend. No, he surely didn't want to hurt her. And how he couldn't hurt her by showing this to her.  
Chloe looked at him, a little smile curled her lips. Wonderful lips in a beautiful face.  
Nick gulped, trying to focus on Juliette's face – but he couldn't! Juliette's face just faded away the more he tried to remember, it was nothing, only a grey blur in his mind, lost somewhere in his memory.  
Chloe stepped closer. "Okay“, she said, still smiling.  
She was so gorgeous! Small and lean, the proportions perfect. Her face, this huge, wonderful eyes. He could get lost only by looking into those eyes. Her lips, this wonderful, wonderful lips …  
His heartbeat sped up when she stepped closer, into his private space.  
He shouldn't let this happen. He still was on duty, He just came here to …  
Chloe grabbed the collar of his jacket and pushed him a little, just enough to be in the same height then she was.  
Nick wanted, for a splitsecond, not as much time as the blink of an eye would take, to stop her, to move back, to …  
Their lips met and his world exploded. All the loneliness, all the pain of the last months, everything fell apart, left him there, feeling like a newborn seeing the light of the sun the very first time. Like Icarus on his manmade wings he wanted more, he wanted everything.  
It was like an explosion of pictures in his mind. Everything came back to him, every little thing was suddenly connected to emotions, started to change into something different, something useful, something … something he could better understand.  
Chloe's lips were sweet as honey, her tongue entwinded around his. Her taste was like honey and sweet wine, like taking the dessert before the meal.  
Nick's breath sped up too. Good God, this was … this was what he always wanted! This was what brought him here.  
Chloe repeated the kiss, as she wanted to make sure he got every single tiny bit of her own taste.  
Sweet water after a run through the desert, candy figs, so much more.  
The pictures in his mind, former blurry, got clearer. He felt the need to get a piece of paper, a pen, something else. He wanted to draw, wanted to show this moment, this change, to have a clear image of what happened to him.  
This felt so wonderful, so sweet, so full and concrete like nothing else in his entire life before. He wanted to let his old life go.  
No, a small voice in his mind answered, you are still a cop! You are a Grimm! You have a duty, an order!  
But this wasn't necessary anymore. All the pain about loosing Juliette fell apart, all the useless halfhearted trys to win her back – this all counted nothing. Nothing against the most wonderful woman he'd ever met before.  
Chloe finally ended the kiss. "And so it starts“, she said, again with a smile curling up her beautiful lips.


End file.
